This invention relates generally to diagnostic imaging methods and apparatus, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus that provide for handling of received x-rays.
Computed tomography (CT) systems sold today exclusively utilize x-ray systems that operate in a non Energy Discrimination mode as embodied by individual x-ray counting along with the measurement of each x-ray's energy. Some systems try to accomplish tissue differentiation through dual KVP scanning or with layered integrating detectors.
Improvements in the art are available as described below.